1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus having a belt used for holding the information processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
WIPO publication No. WO2009/101800 discloses an information processing apparatus having: a back surface side casing section; a front surface side casing section opposing the back surface side casing section; a projection that is provided in a back surface portion of the back surface side casing section so as to project outward; and a belt fixed to the back surface side casing section so as to cover the projection. The belt has a penetration portion positioned so as to oppose a top portion of the projection. A user holds the apparatus so as to cover and grasp the projection with the palm of the user's one hand. At this time, a third joint of an index finger, a middle finger, a ring finger, or the like of the one hand, is protruded through the penetration portion. Thus, the back surface side casing section can be in very close contact with the one hand.